Drunk Words Are Just Sober Thoughts
by fuzzzy22
Summary: "I didn't l-lose my m-marbles! The people i-inside my h-head are playing w-with them!"  "Oh god.." I closed my eyes, trying hard to resist the urge to pull my hair from the roots.  "I want my c-crayons. Where are m-my cray-crayons? WHO TOOK MY CRAYONS?"


**A/N~ Bet you weren't expecting it! :D And.. to be honest, neither was I. Ha. Anywho, enjoy ^-^ Oh, and Btw, they might be a tad OOC. -flat voice, and serious face- Whoops. Anyway, carry on.**

**Key~**

_thoughts_

**_I__nner thoughts_**

Regular text

"_Intercom."_

**Playlist (Songs that helped this chapter get finished. Thank God for music!)~ Mr. Brightside- The Killers; Crossfire- Brandon Flowers, Dare You To Move- Switchfoot; Drive- Incubus; Upside Down- Jack Johnson; Are You Gonna Be My Girl- Jet; Your Body Is A Wonderland- John Meyer; You Got Another Thing Comin'- Judas Priest; Since U been Gone- Kelly Clarkson; Sex On Fire- Kings Of Leon; Fly Away- Lenny Kravitz**

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV.**

_Drunk words are just sober thoughts._

I didn't know how true that was, until last night...

* * *

"I swear, Neji, if you don't hurry, I'll drag your sorry ass all the way over here!" Tenten said, stomping her foot on the ground. Her hands were on her hips.

"Calm down, Tenten." I muttered, as I hung my backpack over one shoulder.

"No! Just hurry up!" she yelled practically in my ear.

I sighed. Why does she have to be so... feisty? Great. Now I'm half deaf.

We walked in silence all the way to school. Well, I did. She kept talking happily about the new martial arts, and dance classes she was talking.

I nodded, and 'Hn' at the right places to signal that I was listening, though I was kind of dozing off.

Tenten noticed, as always, and bunked me on the head.

"Are you listening to me, Hyuga?" she said irritated.

I sighed. Nothing went unnoticed by her.

"Yes. Oh, and I'd like to notify you that we are going to be late if we don't hurry." I said calmly.

She gasped, and looked at her phone.

We had exactly five minutes before tardy bell, and we were barely outside of the gigantic school.

"This is all your fault, Neji!" she hissed, as we ran up the steps.

"What? How is this MY fault? You're the one who wouldn't shut up about your damn classes or whatever." I reminded her.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T HURRY UP TO START WITH!" she yelled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. It would earn me nothing, and she would just yell at me again.

We made our way through the halls, sprinting at full speed, and opened the door, to homeroom.

Miraculously, we made it a few minutes before the bell.

Tenten sat at her usual spot, right next to Temari, while I took mine next to Shikamaru. Our desk was right in front of said girls.

"Damn... That was a close one." Tenten said, and sighed.

I rolled my eyes. Tenten smacked my hand. "It was your fault. I told you we would be late if you didn't hurry!" she glared at me. I rolled my eyes again, and sighed.

"Alright people. Settle down." Kotetsu and Izumo, the custodians, walked in the room.

"...What are you guys doing here? You're not Kurenai-Sensei!" Naruto, the blonde bimbo in our class yelled.

"Hell to the no. But.. she's ermm... you see... She had..." Izumo tried to explain.

"She's giving birth." Kotetsu blurted out.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Some people even gasped.

"Wait! Did you know who the dad is? She would NEVER tell us!" Ino, another blonde bimbo asked.

Izumo glanced at his partner, and back to the class.

"I don't think we should be telling you this, s-"

"It's Asuma's." Kotetsu said easily.

More gasps, and wide eyes.

Izumo slapped his forehead with his hand, and sighed. "Right. So, we're in charge of your class... So... carry on... But no one leaves the room!" he said, glaring at us.

Everyone started talking again, mostly about Kurenai and Asuma. I, I couldn't care less about rumors. Don't get me wrong. I hate them just as much as the next guy, who in this case, just so happened to be Shikamaru, but I didn't get bothered by them much.

Speaking of which, Shikamaru, he was drooling all over the desk. Temari put her arm on our table, only to wish she hadn't.

"Shikamaru Nara!" she yelled, and punched his sleeping face.

Shikamaru awoke startled. "What the hell are you doing, troublesome woman? Why did you just punch me?" he demanded.

"LOOK AT MY HAND! LOOK!" she put her hand in front of his face. "It's all wet, with your DROOL!" she smacked him again.

"Not my fault. You should look before you put your hands anywhere." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"...That's what she said." Tenten said with a grin.

I smirked. "Good one."

She smirked back.

"_Good morning, students, and teachers. We'd like to congratulate the boy's basketball team. They took won their game against Suna yesterday. We'd like to remind the teachers, about our faculty meeting. It'll be held in the Chemistry lab, so, be there right after school. Also, students, Kurenai-Sensei won't be available today, seeing as though she's ill, and wasn't able to come to school._"

Everyone in the room started laughing. Thanks to Kotetsu, we knew she wasn't ill. Oh no. She was giving birth.

"_However, on a happier note, we have our school dance today, which will be held in the boy's gym. $3.00 to enter, and it'll be from 7 PM to 9. Thank you." _the intercom went off, and everyone started talking happily about the dance. Sigh. What a drag... Great. Now I sound like Shikamaru...

* * *

Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, and I had first period, Chemistry, together, so, we walked there together after homeroom.

"Tenten, aren't you excited about the dance? It'll be so fun!" Temari said, with a smirk. Tenten shrugged.

"I guess. I wasn't really planning on going,.." she sighed.

"What? Why wouldn't you go?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't anyone asked you?" she asked, and then glared at me.

"That's not the reason why I wasn't gonna go." Tenten pointed out.

Temari looked back at her. "Right. Because, you do know that there are a lot of guys in this school who like you, right?" she asked, and glanced at me again.

_What's with her today? _I glanced at Shikamaru, who was trying to walk without falling asleep. He seemed to be failing.

_**You're not smart, now are ya?**_

_...What the hell are you?_

_**What? Geez, what a way to talk to your inner...**_

_...Inner?_

_**Yup. Everyone has an inner. Even Tenten!**_

_Poor Tenten... I pity her._

_**Hey! But don't worry. Most inners are perverted, and a little annoying.**_

_A little? Pfft. Try A LOT._

_**Hmm... I'll just ignore that comment. Anywho, we try to make sure you guys don't mess up life, and we open your eyes to the most obvious things out there. **_

_Oh really? Like what?_

_**Love, for example.**_

_...Alright then._

_**Like I'm about to do now! **_

_...HUH?_

_**Ya heard right, buddy!**_

_...I am NOT in love. _

_**You can say as many times as you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you really are.**_

_Oh really? And, who am I love with then?_

_**Tenten! :D**_

…

_**...What?**_

_That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard._

_**Ahh. See, there's your mistake. I'm not technically talking to you. This is all a product of your imagination.**_

_So, does that mean I can get r-_

_**Rid of me? Ha! Not a chance.**_

_...Dammit._

"Nejiiiii!" Tenten waved her hand in front of my face.

"Eh?" I looked at her.

"...I asked you a question." she said, narrowing her eyes.

"...Umm... Yes...?" I asked, unsure of what the answer actually was.

She smirked, and turned around.

Both, Tenten and Temari walked in front of us, as Shikamaru and I lingered back a little.

"Hey, what did she ask me?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Don't know." he said, yawning.

But I knew Shikamaru better than that.

"Yes you do. Tell me." I insisted.

He sighed. "You are such a drag sometimes, Neji..." he yawned again. "She asked if you were going to go to the dance tonight." he replied, with a bored expression.

The dance? That had been the last thought to cross my mind..

_**Just 'cause you're oblivious.. **_

_Am not._

_**Are too.**_

_Shut it._

Great. I'm now going to the dance.

...Someone shoot me.

* * *

"C'mon, Neji! Hurry!" she said, waiting at the gym door with Temari. It was a formal dance, so we had to wear tuxes. Shikamaru and I thought it was ridiculous, but the girls didn't. In fact, they were the ones in charge of picking them out for us.

And now, I looked like a constipated penguin.

I looked to glare at Tenten, but found it impossible once I really looked at her.

She wore a strapless navy blue dress, that went down to her mid-thigh, along with some black Stiletto heels.. Her hair was a messy bun at the top of her head. A few strands of chocolate brown hair framed her face perfectly. Her bangs were lined sideways, making her left eye look almost black. Her makeup consisted of mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of eyeshadow. She wore no lip gloss, or lipstick. Her lips were their natural color-rosy pink.

She wore only a silver bracelet- the one I had gotten her for Christmas the year before.

I felt mesmerized. So much, in fact, that I didn't even glance at Temari to see what she was wearing.

Tenten looked... simply beautiful.

"...Are you dead or something?" She asked.

_Yes. And this is all your doing._ I wanted to say. But instead, I swallowed the drool that was about to fall off my mouth, and shook my head, trying to be as smooth as possible.

...Epic fail.

"...Right." she said, and walked up to where I stood. She linked her arm with mine, and we walked to the doors. Shikamaru and Temari were already waiting for us.

We opened the doors to the gym, payed, and went inside.

_I like it_ by _Enrique Iglesias_ started playing on the loud speakers.

"I love this song!" Temari cried, grabbing onto Tenten's arm.

"Same here! Let's dance!" she said, grabbing my arm, and tugging me to the dance floor, where everyone seemed to be doing some sort of professional choreography.

"Alright, so you like this song... but why do I have to dance?" I asked, frowning, as Tenten joined the party.

She looked at me, and smirked. "Because I said so."

I sighed.

And so, I was forced to dance.

* * *

"Damn. I'm beat!" Tenten said, as we sat down in the lower set of bleachers, on the north side of the dance floor.

"Want something to drink?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes, please." she looked up at me, and smiled.

I nodded.

Shikamaru sighed. "What about you, troublesome woman?"

"Get me a drink too." she said, looking up. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Please." her voice sugar-sweet.

"What a drag..." he said, but walked with me nonetheless.

We found the punch table close to the door, diagonal from where the DJ stood.

I filled a cup for Tenten. Shikamaru did the same, but for Temari.

We walked back to the girls, and gave them their respective drinks.

Tenten swallowed hers all at once.

"Thirsty, are we?" I smirked at her.

"I just danced my toes off. 'Course I'm thirsty." she said, with a small laugh.

"Want some more?" I asked, reaching for her cup.

"Sure!" she said, handing it to me.

"I swear, Neji. You'd just need a tail, and some ears, and you'd make the perfect puppy." Shikamaru mocked.

"Shut up, Shikamaru. At least _he's_ treating his date like a princess! Not like you..." Temari said, smacking his shoulder.

_...Date?_ Tenten and I both blushed simultaneously.

"Right... Anyways, I'll be back." I said, and went back to the punch table once more.

~~~10 drinks later ~~~

"I need to go pee! Hey, Neeeejiiiii? Is a slug a homeless snail? GASP! Poor slug! I mean, POOR SNAIL!"

"...God help me."

* * *

"I still don't get it. How could've this happened?" I mumbled, as I carried Tenten, bridal-style, out of the gym.

"Yeah! Get some, Hyuga!"

"Look! Hyuga's on his way to screw Miyazaki!"

"Yeah, Hyuga! Get a room, though, would ya?"

I felt like hitting those idiot's faces. They had no clue what in the world was going on... yet they were insinuating that Tenten and I... Oh god.

"They spiked the drinks." Shikamaru said simply.

"...But Temari's just fine. She's not even a little bit drunk, or nothing like that." I frowned.

"Yes, but Temari only had one drink. Tenten had 11."

"Y-ya know, -hic- if S-skittles went to school, they wou-would be c-hic-alled Smarties!" Tenten said, and then started giggling like a maniac.

We all looked at Tenten, who's hair was now out of it's messy bun, and all over the place. Her head was tilted back. I sighed.

_**She looks so cute...**_

_...Shut up... _I'm _the one who has to deal with her later..._

"Right, so, good luck with her, Neji! See ya Monday!" Temari said, grabbing Shikamaru's arm, and tugged him off.

"W-what? You guys!" I sighed again. They had ran out of view.

"I love squirrels. They're like little puffballs of disaster." Tenten giggled again.

"...Why me?" I asked no one in particular, and the looked up at the sky.

A few minutes later, we arrived at my apartment.

I set Tenten down gently on the bed, and sighed, relieved to see that her eyes were closing.

_Finally!_

_**Ha! Not so fast.**_

"Nejiiiii!" Tenten suddenly cried, sitting up.

I sighed, for the millionth time tonight. "...Yes?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she was about to say now.

"I... Your hair... can I braid it?" she asked, and hiccuped, looking very cute in the process.

...Cute? God, what's wrong with me?

"...Have you lost your marbles?" I asked, trying my hardest to remember she was girl, and that I can't hurt girls.

_...Maybe I'll make an exception tonight..._

"I didn't l-lose my m-marbles! The people i-inside my h-head are playing w-with them!"

"Oh god..." I closed my eyes, trying hard to resist the urge to pull my hair from the roots.

"I want my c-crayons. Where are m-my cray-crayons? WHO TOOK MY CRAYONS?" she started to scream.

"TENTEN! JUST-JUST SHUT UP!" I said, finally losing it.

Her eyes snapped open, and looked at me. For a second, I thought she was back to her senses. Her eyes reflected pure innocence.

"Is N-Neji-wedgie mad at Tennie-chan?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears. She hiccuped one more time.

_.._**WHAT**_ did she just call me?_

"No... Just... sleep, alright? I'll be right back." I said, standing up.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE TENNIE-CHAN ALONE!" she screeched, and jumped on me, making the both of us fall. I hit the ground with a sickening 'BAM.'

"God, Tenten! Calm down! I'm just gonna go get you some water!" I said, trying to get her hands off of my shoulders.

Her hold on me tightened, and she snuggled her head on my chest, making me blush.

Wait, blush?

_**Yes, blush. Bahahaha.**_

"Tenten. Get off of me. Now."

"You did _what _to _who _for _how _many _muffins?_" she asked, out of nowhere, giggling.

"..." I remained silent.

"Neji, have I ever told you how pretty you are?" she suddenly asked, completly serious. She seemed to be back to her senses.

"...What?"

"I think YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, NEJI HYUGA! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled, and then our lips met.

* * *

~~~The next morning~~~

"My-my head.. Where the hell am I? N-Neji? NEJI! W-why am I laying on your bed, on top of you, half naked?"

"...God help me."

* * *

**A/N~ Hahahahaha. How'd you like my little One-Shot? Did you like it? Hate it? O_O**

**I'd like to hear your opinion on it.. BUT! No flames, please :D I'm a very sensitive person O_O**

**Special thanks to Midnight Insomniac, for all the freaking support. Girl, you FREAKING ROCK! Love you, and your stories! EPICNESS! O:**

**Anyways, please review! More One-Shots are on their way to come, so be patient :D**

**Love you guys! Until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


End file.
